bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bloods (Book)
Blue Bloods is the first installment of Melissa de la Cruz' seven book series from the same name, first published in March 2007 by Hyperion. This book marks the beginning of the first cycle in the Blue Bloods series. The story focuses on Schuyler Van Alen's discovery of her origins and the rising threat against the Blue Blood community after one of their member is found dead... Synopsis Within New York City’s most elite families, there lurks a secret society of celebrated Americans whose ancestors sailed on the Mayflower. They are the powerful and the wealthy—and in fact, they are not human. They are the Blue Bloods, an ancient group of vampires. Schuyler Van Alen has never fit in at Duchesne, her prestigious New York City private school. She prefers baggy, vintage clothes instead of the Prada and pearls worn by her classmates, and she lives with her reclusive grandmother in a dilapidated mansion. Schuyler is a loner—and happy that way. But when she turns fifteen, Schuyler’s life changes dramatically. She has a mosaic of blue veins on her arms, and craves raw meat. The death of a popular girl from Duchesne is surrounded by a mystery that haunts her. And strangest off all, Jack Force, the most popular boy in school, is showing a sudden interest in her. Schuyler wants to find out the secrets the Blue Bloods are keeping. But is she herself in danger? About the story *'Main characters :' Schuyler Van Alen • Oliver Hazard-Perry • Jack Force • Mimi Force • Bliss Llewellyn *'Secondary characters :' Dylan Ward • Charles Force • Trinity Force • Jordan Llewellyn • BobiAnne Llewellyn • Forsyth Llewellyn • Allegra Van Alen • Cordelia Van Alen • ... *'Minor characters :' Aggie Carondolet • Sloane Carondolet • Hattie • Julius • Patricia Hazard • Linda Farnsworth • ... *'Locations :' New York • The Bank • Block 122 • Duchesne Institute • Llewellyn Residence • Van Alen Residence • Columbia Presbyterian Hospital • Metropolitan Museum of Arts • ... *'Terms :' Blue Bloods • Silver Bloods • Caerimonia Osculor • Full consumption • The Committee • Conspiracy • ... Major events Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery Blue_bloods.jpg|US cover BlueBloodsUK.jpg|UK cover 9782226180001.jpg|French cover IT_bluebloods.jpg|Italian cover Notes *This is the first fantastic novel that Melissa wrote and published. *The town featured on the cover is New York. *A graphic novel was released in January 2013, along the final novel from the Blue Bloods series. *Charles Force is said to be sixty in the second chapter of the book. However, he is not even fourty at that time, since his birth date is listed as August 24, 1969.As witnessed in Keys to the Repository. Surely, the fact that his bond has been broken by Allegra must have played a major role in this premature ageing. *Mimi's thoughts about the Committee in the second chapter serve as the opening to the Blue Bloods companion book, Keys to the Repository. References Category:Blue Bloods series Category:Books Category:Novels